1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self securing holding device for mounting onto a surface which is reuseable and leaves no residue upon removal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a great many self holding devices for mounting signs on glass or smooth relatively non-porous surfaces.
Early in this development of self securing holding devices or mounts, the inventor herein developed devices which relied for holding capacity upon what has been referred to as molecular adhesion of which examples are his disclosures in his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,272, 2,241,795 and 3,311,339.
It is desirable to improve upon the art as it is known by substantially increasing the relative holding capacity of the mount over what has been experienced in the past by particular innovations in particular details of the structure.